Christopher Crane
Chris Swordbones is a pirate, born in the mid 1600s. He is on the Top 10 Most Wanted list for the EITC. Some wish to recruit Swordbones, others want to kill him. Early Life Chris Swordbones was born November 8th, 1668. Not much is known about his early life, but it is known that he was born to two pirates, with two brothers, James and Richard, and one sister, Jade. Unfortunately, the EITC believed he would be a threat as well, attempting several times to arrest and hang him. His parents successfully killed the soldiers that came to arrest him, and decided it would be best to train him to use a gun and a sword. At one point, during training, EITC assassins stormed into his home, opening fire on Chris and his family. His mother was fatally wounded, but the rest of the family remained. During the fight, the father was shot in the heart, and told his kids to get out. The four children ran out of the house, with Chris taking the family dagger with him. They stowed away on a civilian transport ship, living in several countries for over two decades. Eventually, when Chris was 39, he and his siblings boarded a ship, and lived a new life in the Caribbean. The four split up eventually, living in separate areas of the Caribbean, where Chris eventually befriended the notorious Jack Sparrow. Life as a Pirate Chris was on a ship leaving Padres del Fuego at one point, where they eventually docked in Port Royal. Chris didn't know it was controlled by the Navy until it was near the island. However, he figured the Navy wouldn't recognize him, as he looked much different. When asked for his name, he replied with his true name. Unfortunately, an EITC soldier, the same one who led the soldiers that killed Chris's parents, recognized the name, and quickly tackled him, confiscating his Traitor's dagger in the process. Chris lived in a jail cell for years, scheduled to be hanged only a few hours from this time. Eventually, he started hearing explosions from outside his cell, and suddenly a wall exploded, knocking him out. When he awoke, Jack Sparrow was in front of him. After Chris came to, Jack introduced himself, and Chris recognized the name. He reminded Jack of who he was, then left the cell. Eventually, after speaking to a couple who were leaving the island, he reached Captain Bo Beck's ship. Minutes after, the cursed Jolly Roger appeared, killed Bo Beck, and sent Chris on his way. Swordbones eventually reached Port Royal when a smuggler ship found him floating in the ocean, where he went to an old warehouse to steal food. Suddenly, he encountered William Turner, who spared him when he realized he was friends with Jack. After Turner gave Chris a sword, he left the warehouse, where he met Tia Dalma, who was waiting outside. After a conversation, Swordbones used a stolen release order, marked by Elizabeth Swann, to escape Port Royal on a Light Sloop. He sailed for almost a year, aiding Jack Sparrow on the Pearl even to the Kraken attack, eventually encountering Barbossa, who gave him a flintlock pistol. Swordbones spent years plundering, and, when taught to use magic and Voodoo, he upgraded his pistol to a Holy Pistol, acquired various Voodoo Dolls, 3 powerful Voodoo Staves, a Bayonet, a Blunderbuss, and others. Eventually, he started upgrading his Frigate, the Black Demon, adding more and more to it before it became a War Frigate. He then painted the sails Black, and painted the ship itself Black, Green, and Blue (though it looks normal in-game... thanks a lot POTCO xD). At some point, his brother, James Swordbones, was reunited with him, where they sailed on the Black Demon. One day, however, James disappeared from the world, and wasn't seen for years. After creating a clan and leading it for years, Swordbones himself left the Caribbean for years, then returned again on an invasion on Tortuga, around September. Swordbones helped defeat Jolly Roger, then eventually acquired his first Voodoo Staff. Swordbones, now celebrating the victory, met the leader of the clan Inferno, Ned Yellowbeard. After being invited, he agreed to join Inferno, where he served them for a long time. During his time in Inferno, he went to the mysterious Isla Tormenta, which he had been years earlier. After killing a Thrall Captain by strangling it and then shooting it, he found a blade in it's belt. He took it off, and when he swung it, a black trail followed it. After leaving Isla Tormenta, he put the blade of his newfound Deepwater Sword onto his own sword, removing its blade. He showed his new sword to his guildsmates, and they looked at it in amazement. Months later, a fight ensued on Tortuga again, led by an undead general, who didn't make himself known until this time. During a meeting in the Faithful Bride, at which place James Swordbones returned, this general burst through the door with his lesser skeletons. During the fight, the general tried to shoot Jack Sparrow, who was able to get out of the way. Unfortunately, the shot that missed Jack struck James in the head, killing him almost instantly. This fueled Chris's anger, and he fought of the invasion with several other pirates. After another fight on Tormenta 2 months later, Chris Swordbones met a man called Captain Skull X, who invited him to his guild. Chris turned down the offer, but kept it in the back of his mind. Chris remained in Inferno for a few more days, but left the guild, joining Skull's Marines, a military-based guild, owned by Skull himself. In this guild, he found it better than Inferno, and was eventually made Third in Command. It wasn't too long after where he was made the Co-leader of the guild. Recently, however, he raided an EITC camp, the same one that the Marines visited only days ago. At this camp, he was greeted by a fight, which was ended quickly, resulting in Chris taking the camp as Marine territory. He found another camp on the other side of El Sudoron, and it was owned by an EITC Commander. Chris recognized his face from a picture. The Marines had been tasked with killing him for 30,000 gold. a shot to the Commander's forehead and a smoke grenade that blinded his guards was all Swordbones needed to complete his task and take the body with him. The following day, Chris had heard an EITC plot to wipe out all pirates, as well as plans for a new EITC weapon and fortress, a ship more terrifying than a Ship of the Line, and that the plans were being stored in Fort Dundee. After hearing this, Swordbones got into an EITC uniform that he stole a few years back, and managed to get past the first few guards. When one of them recognized his face, though, he was forced to kill the guard. After getting to an office in Fort Dundee, he was about to enter it, but a guard refused to let him, demanding ID. As such, Chris had to kill the guard. Afterwards, he entered the office, and found the plans on the desk in the office. Before taking them, Chris set fire to the office, then escaped via a secret passage behind a dresser. As he ran out of Fort Dundee, he ran into the guard he encountered earlier. The guard attempted to arrest Chris when he realized Fort Dundee was on fire just after Chris visited it. He also spoke to an EITC officer, realizing the name Chris used was the name of a long-dead officer. Swordbones fought back, however, and the last thing the guard heard was the motto of Skull's Marines, as a sword was violently ripped out of his stomach. Chris then went to Tortuga, and left the EITC plans on Skull's desk in his home. A few hours later, Chris learned that there were more plans sent to other forts. Chris got back to business in Fort Charles, disguised once more. Before he could enter, a cadet told him he couldn't, prompting Chris to kill the cadet. After warning the cadet's comrade to not make the same mistake, he entered the fortress. As he was looking for the office in Fort Charles, Chris encountered a guard, a rather arrogant one, who believed he was superior. Chris could only get the guard off his back by holding a gun to his head. Afterwards, he found the office, but a guard was there, making sure the plans would not be stolen. After Chris disposed of the guard, he stole the plans, but was halted by a guard as he left with them. Very much like the incident in Fort Dundee, the guard knew that the identity Swordbones used was of a dead officer, and as such, Chris was forced to kill the guard. As he made his move, however, the guard's yells alerted two EITC officers. They chased him through the fortress, but were unable to get him as he jumped off Fort Charles. Swordbones dropped the plans on the beach as he fell, then retrieved them when he swam back to shore. He then proceeded to burn them to remove all existence of the plans. The only existing plans for the new ship were in Skull's Mansion. When Chris returned to the mansion, a man entered house a few minutes after he entered. Chris, who was hiding under a table, suddenly burst out of the top of it, and told him to leave. The man claimed the house was his now, even after orders to leave. As such, Swordbones was forced to get a dagger out... Days afterwards, Chris caught word of more plans in an EITC-controlled cave. He managed to get there, finding a lost village in the process. He recognized the village, as he lived in it during his early 40s before his visit to Port Royal. After slaughtering the skeletons in the destroyed village, he found the cave, and the base, using his EITC uniform as a disguise. When he entered the office in the base, he attacked and killed a guard, then proceeded to loot the area. He found an old family heirloom in a crate, then stole the EITC plans before setting fire to the building. After leaving, he was accused of destroying the base, and was attacked by guards. He managed to jump over several guards, causing some to accidentally stab and shoot each other. He eventually escaped, and gave the plans to Captain Skull. Gallery File:Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.08.46 PM.png|Swordbones fights the EITC File:Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.09.58 PM.png|The fight is ended quickly with a Mercenary being burned File:Screen shot 2011-02-15 at 8.15.49 PM.png|The assassination File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 12.56.21 PM.png|The intruder File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 1.58.13 PM.png|Die, guard! File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 1.58.48 PM.png|Another loyal minion to the Navy... dead. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 2.01.55 PM.png|More plans?! File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.52.14 AM.png|Getting past the first guard File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.52.38 AM.png|Over the bridge... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.53.18 AM.png|...and past the guards... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.53.27 AM.png|...look out, plannies... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.55.07 AM.png|...die, bag o' lard! File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.55.26 AM.png|The plans are found File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 10.55.50 AM.png|Before taking them, Chris sets fire to the office, destroying the records in it. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.08.41 AM.png|"Mess with the best, die like the rest!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.09.44 AM.png|A special delivery... File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.43.48 AM.png|A guard interferes, but is killed. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.44.56 AM.png|The second guard is warned. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.45.25 AM.png|Entering the fortress for real File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.46.13 AM.png|A guard bugs Chris. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.46.38 AM.png|"Great, another guard." File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.53.48 AM.png|Said guard is dealt with. File:Screen shot 2011-02-16 at 11.54.08 AM.png|"Oh great, trouble." File:Screen_shot_2011-02-16_at_12.02.16_PM.png|"Geronimo!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 5.54.45 PM.png|Chris, while on his way to an EITC-controlled cave, sees a burning village, the village he once lived in when he was 40. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.08.37 PM.png|Chris continues to the cave, where he asks for directions while in disguise. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.25.26 PM.png|Chris found the room he's after, but it's guarded. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.39.16 PM.png|"Die!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.45.32 PM.png|Chris knocks the officer down. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.50.31 PM.png|"I'm done wasting time!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.50.47 PM.png|"Curse you, Swordbones... curse you..." File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 6.55.40 PM.png|"Just as I thought, more plans." File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.15.15 PM.png|Chris finds a doll that was a family heirloom. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.25.15 PM.png|Chris burns the office. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.31.08 PM.png|The building burns. File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.33.50 PM.png|"Ha! Stupid guards!" File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.37.07 PM.png|Mess with the best... File:Screen shot 2011-02-17 at 7.37.39 PM.png|...die like the rest! File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 5.58.01 PM.png|Chris attacks the guards that interfered with his attack. File:Screen_shot_2011-02-18_at_6.09.50_PM.png|Another guard tries to interfere. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.10.30 PM.png|The same guard fights Chris. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.13.44 PM.png|Another guard arrives to assist Chris's opponent, who Chris knocks down. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.13.55 PM.png|The nosey guard is killed... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.15.43 PM.png|...and so is the first. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.34.53 PM.png|(Good, I'm in the upper levels) File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.35.21 PM.png|"Don't mind me, just heading for a little 'chat'" File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.35.32 PM.png|"Uh oh..." File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.36.09 PM.png|Mess with the best... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.55.30 PM.png|...die... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 6.58.05 PM.png|...like... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.11.52 PM.png|...the rest! File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.17.09 PM.png|Chris finds a door to the head office. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.32.52 PM.png|Chris gets permission to enter. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.33.10 PM.png|Chris finds more plans. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.35.08 PM.png|An officer catches him stealing the plans. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 7.35.52 PM.png|Chris kills the guard File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.04.57 PM.png|"Now, where was I?" File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.07.43 PM.png|Chris searches for a way out, now that another guard has just ran off to alert the guards. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.24.38 PM.png|Chris blows a hole in the wall. File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.31.03 PM.png|"Oh... perfect..." File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.33.08 PM.png|The epic jump... File:Screen shot 2011-02-18 at 8.41.41 PM.png|SPLAT Fortunately, Chris makes it. File:Screen shot 2011-02-19 at 1.10.57 PM.png|An attempted assassination... Category:Pirates Category:Skull's Marines Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Skull's Marines Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories Category:Skull's Marines Category:Pirates